This invention relates to a system for discharging water from a crank chamber of a compression-type crank chamber two-cycle engine when the water is collected therein.
One type of small watercrft adapted to be driven by a driver in a standing or sitting position for movement on the water may be constructed such that it can be readily righted when it turns over laterally. When it turns over, water will enter the crank chambers of a two-cycle engine of the compression-type crank chamber, i.e., crankcase-scavenged-type through the suction port. When the engine is constructed such that water is injected into the exhaust muffler to silence engine noise, the water might flow backwardly and enter the crank chambers through the combustion chambers. If the water enters the crank chambers, the engine would stop operating and difficulty would be experienced in restarting it.
When this happens, it has hitherto been usual practice to discharge the water collected in the crank chambers by bringing the engine to a tilting position to remove the ignition plug and turning the starter after bringing the engine to an upside down position. This process is troublesome and time-consuming, making it impossible to restart the engine quickly.